The present invention relates to video game systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video game controller having a video display and messaging capability.
Computer video games have evolved from the early games, such as “pong”, played on a personal computer, to the present day sophisticated games with multiple players playing over the internet. These internet-based games generally require players to register their IP address with a website so that they can interact with each other.
Most video game consoles are designed to operate with a television (or video monitor), and hence do not include a video display. The game consoles are typically packaged with one or more game controllers. Most game controllers do not have a video display. A few game controllers include a video display for displaying the same video images generated by the game console for the television.
Video games generally do not permit player to communicate with each other in a spontaneous manner, such as sending a message “take that” or “gotcha” which can add to the fun and interaction of the players.
Very often, players are so engrossed playing the video game that they become oblivious to events happening in the real world, such as the telephone ringing. In addition, the player may also forget important tasks on time, such as taking the weekly trash can out.
Hence there is a need for an improved game controller which enables a second player or a non-player to alert and to communicate with a first player while the first player is playing a video game using the improved game controller.